


The Second Coldest Day Ever

by misreall



Series: Loki And Nora's Infinity Stone Playlist [17]
Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Comics)
Genre: Affection, Anal Play, F/M, Ice Play, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Kissing, Making Love, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, True Love, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-20 21:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17630078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misreall/pseuds/misreall
Summary: As the second coldest day in Chicago history hits, Loki is acting a little odd...





	1. The Most Important Meal of the Day

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by being shut in for two days. Maybe I've been writing too much about Baba Yaga lately since it was colder in Chicago than in Siberia this week.

Breakfast was sacred in the Walsh / Odin-Laufey-Friggason house.  

Actually, all eating was sacred in the the Walsh / Odin-Laufey-Friggason house.  

So Nora waited until they had finished their frittatas, slices of walnut coffee-cake, hot pepper hash browns, Duroc hog bacon, and blood orange and pomegranate fruit salad before asking Loki the question that had been on her mind since he had abruptly told her they were leaving the Ruby Islands of Calurnia and their efforts to find the lost crown jewels of the Felids to head back to Chicago. 

At the time she’d assumed that the local authorities had gotten wise to their treasure hunt, but Loki had been acting strangely since they’d gotten back to the ship.  Distracted. Almost irritable with her. And Charles. Which was odd. Even Loki only ever got irritable with Charles when something was seriously bothering him. Then, when they had gotten back to the 999 he had insisted on going straight to bed.  

To sleep.  To only sleep.  Very strange.

Nora sat up reading by the fire, looking at him where he tossed and turned.  He wasn’t having nightmares, she could tell what those were like, but something was going on in there.

But this morning he seemed more himself, even if he hadn’t rolled over to spoon her while she was half asleep, or done anything else for that matter.  But it still seemed like a better time to ask - 

“So why did you suddenly decide we needed to come home?  The Calurnians had no idea that we were trying to find the Diadem of Alem, did they?”  The tiara in question bestowed its wearer with limited pre-cognition. It also, unfortunately, or fortunately for her if Loki was the one putting it on, had two peaks of black diamonds on the back of it that made the wearer look like they had cat ears.  She could only dream of how adorable he would look wearing it.

 

“Not that I mind, but lately the only time I can get you back here is for weddings, funerals, or the occasional pork chop sandwich and paczki run.  And since Lent starts hella late this year I know it isn’t for pastries.”

 

“You _ do _ realize it is one of our anniversaries, do you not?” Loki raised an eyebrow, his emerald eyes gleaming, as if to say, ‘Aha!  You have failed to remember and therefore victory is mine on this frozen morning.’ Then cocked his head in irritation at her use of the term “hella.”  

He and his big sister had the typical Odinson family relationship - veering from drunken camaraderie to homicidal intent with little space between for just hanging out.  

Nora took a bite of toast smeared with nearly too much raspberry jam for it hold, the finally retired Mrs. Beekman having sent them a stock from her little farm in Devon, and raised both of her eyebrows while giving a shrug that said, ‘No it isn’t, because I am ignoring you, since I’m in a good mood today, even if I’m worried about you being odder than normal.  And I  _ like _ your sister.’

“Um?  Most couples only have one anniversary.  And we have…?” she flipping through one of the stack of back issues of Bust magazine that had been piling up since their last stop on earth and only half paying attention to him.

“Five.”

“Five, then.  Wait. Five? How do we have five anniversaries?  That can’t be right.” Magazine forgotten, she felt her face slide into her well-worn, ‘What is he thinking of now?’ frown.

He languidly lifted a fist and raised a finger for each anniversary as he went. “The day we met.  The day we  _ truly  _ met.  The first time you said you loved me and the first time you allowed me unfettered access to your person, which I am only counting as one, as it was the same day.  The first time I said I love you. The day we married. Oh, and the day we were finally reunited, so you are correct. Not five. Six anniversaries.”

He needed his other hand for the last one.

Nora sighed, pushing up the heavy sleeves of her plaid robe and crossing her arms.  “You realize most people just do the married one, and maybe, MAYBE their first kiss or date or something.”

Loki finished his coffee and leaned back against the breakfast bar in the newly renovated kitchen at the 999, smiling lazily at her.  “When will you realize that we are far from most people? Factually, I am not a person at all as the main definition of that word describes a human being?  Now kiss me.”

Rather than kissing him, Nora refilled her own cup, slowly adding cream and sugar.  “Even so, the day you said you love me, the day you are talking about being one our too many anniversaries was January 6th, today is the 30th.”

“I meant anniversary in a more spiritual sense, but I see your point.  That would technically make it seven anniversaries, with this one being less annual-”

“And therefore NOT an anniversary,” she tried to cut in.

He continued on blithely, as if she hadn’t spoken, even though Loki was usually the one who was most concerned with precision in language.  The manipulation of words was one of his favorite weapons and he liked to keep his weapons honed.

“-but more to be celebrated when certain meteorological conditions are met in Chicago.  _ Now _ kiss me.”

The satisfied smile on his face, like a cat who had just arrived for vacation on the Canary Islands, left her disinclined to do just that.  

It wasn’t good for him to always get exactly what he wanted from her exactly when he wanted it.  He could wait for a few more minutes. Nora had read somewhere that it was healthy to set boundaries in relationships.  Not that Loki would allow that. His idea of a healthy boundary for them was that they didn’t have to be in the same room  _ all  _ of the time.  

The last time they’d been in Chicago she’d and Marissa had gone shopping for a birthday present for Kelsey and then to lunch.  Afterwards, they had decided to go for a few drinks as well and by the time she’d gotten back to the 999 Loki had been climbing the walls.  When she sat down on the couch to take her shoes off, he’d laid his head in her lap and spent the rest of the afternoon and night napping and reading like that, not letting her get up.  Even actually growling at one point when she tried, like a disgruntled tiger whose keeper had forgotten to get home in time to feed him.

Though their biggest problems  _ did  _ tend to happen when they were apart.  Her being kidnapped and held for ransom.  His being kidnapped and having his memories fucked with again.  Her getting the Weeping Plague. One of his long-lost clones deciding that Loki didn’t deserve to be Loki any longer.  Thanos. Charles being kidnapped. The thing with the pumpkins. Several imprisonments. Thor being mind controlled and showing up to kill Loki.  Nora’s last, very unfortunate haircut.

That had been bad.  If only Loki had been there to warn her…

She touched the top of her head, as if afraid it might have come back on its own.

No, thank god, no.

She walked over to the fridge for more cream.

“So you brought us back to Chicago for sentimental reasons,” Loki hated being accused of sentiment, seemly unaware of how maudlinly nostalgic he regularly was.  Who but the rankest sentimentalist would celebrate six anniversaries, remembering details and coming up with elaborate gifts and festivities?

Her husband was the Leslie Knope of space.  

He stopped smiling and his eyes thinned, “Not at all.  I brought you back for carnal ones. When we coupled on the roof during that polar vortex I do not feel it was my best work.  And as an even colder day is presenting itself I wanted to better the memory. For your sake.”

Nora almost choked on her coffee.  That day five years before, the morning that the city hit -18 had triggered something in Loki, making him shapeshift into his Jotunn form and not be able to turn back into the one he preferred.  He had tried to hide it from her by going to the roof of their building,silently reveling in the cold and assuming that any sane human would stay inside by the fire with a good book.

Ha!  She had shown him who was  _ actually  _ the crazy one in the relationship.  Dressed in a coat, boots, his protective torc and nothing else, she’d followed him out there and what came most naturally to them took its course on a fortunately sturdy indoor/outdoor table.  

That the torc had only mostly worked by keeping her from dying of hypothermia or losing any of her parts of frostbite, had been a bit of problem since she finished that day suffering from exhaustion and dehydration, which had left him near to collapsing with guilt.  

But it had been completely worth it, not only for the sex but for Loki’s tearful declaration.  

She could still hear him as if it had just happened, which for someone who had his lifespan it probably had.  

_ “I love you. I love you even though I never believed in it.  I love you so entirely that it has done the opposite of what the poets say, because loving you has driven me sane.   And I am most sorry that I love you because I will never let you go. The chaos, the madness, the danger, I am keeping you in that world forever because I am a selfish, grasping monster and you are mine forever.” _

It had been beautiful.  The kind of declaration that you could live a hundred lifetimes and never have someone make to you.  That it came from a Trickster, a god, a being of immense power, and an unfathomable lifetime made it that much more breathtaking, since what could someone like that possibly find in her to make him want to say such things?  She still wasn’t sure and probably never would be.

“So you brought me back home because remembering the polar vortex weather in Chicago makes you incredibly horny and you could feel a new one approaching all of the way on the other side of the universe?”

Disgruntled, he crossed his arms and refused to look at her, “Perhaps.”

“You could have just sai-”

Moving with the uncanny speed that she could never track, he was across the room and had her backed into the wall, one huge hand propped next to her head.

He loomed over her, his broad shoulders caging her in the little space between the refrigerator - which was less cold than he was currently - and the doorway.  His viper-smile leered down at her, his long hair brushed her cheek like a caress. “I said, kiss me, my princess.” His voice grew darker and more imperious, a regal sneer crossing his lips, “I require it.”

He put his other hand behind her head, fingers deep in her hair so his nails rasped over her scalp, then cupping with his long fingers.

Though she would never admit it to him, ever, there was a part of Nora that was thrilled to her toes when Loki was haughty, playing the prince for her. It was a part of their story that she was ever the down to earth peasant - practical, not giving an inch, and refusing to be cowed or overawed by the disdainful, snotty, dangerous aristocrat she was forced to endure.  But it was her secret story that she loved all of that in him, that it made her want to strip to nothing and offer herself to him any way he wanted to take her.

And sometimes it made her want to slap the green out of his eyes.  The two things went hand in hand.

Dipping quickly, Nora dodged under his arm, turning through the door so she was in the dining room, “You know I hate it when you call me princess.”

Loki turned with her, taking her arm so she was now held in place, facing the wall.  

“Someday you will accept the truth that you are a princess.  A princess of Asgard, and a queen as well, the queen of Jotunnheim,” he gently pulled her hair, tilting her head back so he could trace his mouth over her throat, his lips just barely touching her skin.  “My  _ dróttning _ , my treasured  _ asá-dróttning _ .”

Nora’s eyes closed, her breathing growing deeper.  Loki crowded closer so she was trapped between the wall and his body, which was growing ever colder.  One of her hands closed over his arm. His shirtsleeve was neatly folded over his elbow so she could feel the Jotunn caste and clan marks begin to scroll across his skin.  

“I’m not wearing the torc,” she moaned as one of his fangs scratched her collarbone.

“You will not require it today, my _ lilt asá-dróttning _ , my little mortal queen,” his voice was deeper as his chest and shoulders widened a bit to hold the larger heart and lungs of a Frost Giant. The shadow of him behind her was slightly taller than his already impressive height.  He gently lifted her hair and pulled her robe from her shoulders so she was bare to the waist, her hard nipples rubbing on the textured silk wallpaper. 

A talon carefully scraped across the back of her neck and down her spine, in whirls and curves, in straight lines and crosses.  He had done something like this to her before, all over her body, and like that time the scratching feeling faded, leaving a feeling like being petted and stroked between her legs, but wherever he touched her.

When she started to rise, Loki ‘tsk’d’ and placed his knee against the small of her back to hold her still, “Do no move, else my work shall be for naught.”

Her fingernails rasped against the wall as she fought to stay still.

Her cunt prickled and ached from how quickly she was aroused, feeling uncomfortably swollen and wet in no time.

Loki stopped his work for a moment to cup between her legs.  The cold made her jump, but gave her some relief. Chuckling, he gently massaged there until she whimpered.  Before she was even close to ready for him to be done, his touch left her, to be followed by the obscene sounds of him licking his fingers clean, growling like an angry tiger as he did.  Done, he started tracing again, like a worker who had finished his coffee break.

“You better finish that soon or I’m going to start humping this wall in a very un-regal fashion.”

“You and I cannot be confined within the weak list of fashion. We are the makers of manners, and the liberty that follows our places stops the mouths of all who find fault. In other words, hump away my queen,” his resonant voice purred through her as he concentrated on the erotic tracing over her skin.

Nora snorted. 

Before she could make good on her threat, he seemed to have finished.  

He stepped away, but before she could turn or ask what all that was about, she could see him from the corner of her eye sinking to his knees so he could now run the tip of his cold tongue over the markings in the same order they had been made.

Slowly.

All of the while muttering rhymically with a weird sing-song, in what she was pretty sure was Jotunn.  She recognised a few words - warmth, protect,  _ mine _ .  Mine was repeated quite a few times.

She didn’t care.  She was going crazy.  He had to pin her again, one hand pushing her hip, the other on the back of her neck.  “I’m going to get you for this. I promise.” A gasp interrupted her threat as he finished, with a flourishing line straight down her spine to wildly lap at a part of her that he had not used his claw on, while reaching around to put a fingertip on her clit, roughly rubbing it in time with his tongue invading and worshipping her.

Every bit of her was melting, and the maddened animal sounds her elegant husband was making made her quake.  

Despite the intense distraction Nora still felt an equally intense burning on her back, as if it had briefly caught fire, flared up and then out, leaving a delicious warmth it its place.

They had a rule about his using magic on her without prior permission, a thing Loki treated with deathly seriousness, breaking it only twice before, both times when her life had been in danger and there had been no time or way from him to obtain her consent. Because he had done something like this to her before it fell into a grey area. 

There was clearly something wrong with him for this kind of pushing of the boundaries of their understanding.  When the last polar vortex had hit the city he had been pretty out of control, first trying to push her away from him, hating her seeing him in his Jotunn form, and then fucking her as if it was the only thing that would save him.

Loki stood without at word and the next thing Nora knew she was bent over a priceless, hand-carved 18th century credenza, the edge catching the top of her slit in a very personal way. Snarling, he kicked her legs apart, stepping in and spreading his legs within hers, aggressively rubbing his truncheon of a cock against her wet.

Then... nothing.  She could see his hands clenched on the edge of the wood, his knuckles pale with effort, the thick oak splintering in his grip.

He was trying to restrain himself.

“Are you-,  are you-. What is going on with you?  Are you in heat or somet- ahhhhhhhh,” the panting out of her words was stopped by a long sigh as he stood up, threw her over his shoulder and swaggered out towards the elevator.

Loki’s clothing was gone as well and annoyed as she was at being upside down Nora couldn’t help but admire the perfection of his blue ass and long, long legs.  

“Thank god I remembered to tell Rudy to not come out in this weather,” she thought.  Their sweet, elderly elevator operator had proved mostly unflappable in the face of the level of weird they had brought to the building, but the sight of a naked, rampantly turgid Frost Giant with the building’s owner and writer of his paychecks slung over his shoulder would probably be more than even he could take.

“Maybe you could-” she started to ask him to put her down.

Loki demolished the call board as the side of his fist smashed the button for the roof.  

It could wait til they got there.

  
  



	2. Good News for People Who Like Bad Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Nora go on to the roof.

Loki did not find it appealing to be out of control.

No.  He did not find it  _ safe _ to be out of control.

For most of his existence it had been the most glorious and enduring of his illusions.  The appearance of control and  _ sang froid  _ and restraint while the universe around him spun in mad circles.  No one recognizing that for him there was little more comforting than chaos.  

Whilst Thor and his random, messy band of miscreant friends - Hogan aside - had run about the Nine Realms like overstimulated toddlers who had just raided a candy factory causing all manner of difficulty Loki had always seemed restrained.  Cleaning up the problems caused by his brother and posse and sighing in a gently long-suffering fashion, accepting his mother’s thanks with a becoming modesty.

And using it as cover for causing some real trouble.  Such as the tavern brawl Sif started on Aslved whilst celebrating the end of the Vanaheim/Lumin war.  The tussle had quickly spread to an entire neighborhood and proved a perfect distraction for the local authorities so he and Amora could enter the palace and judiciously edit some of the terms of the recently signed peace treaty.

He laughed softly to himself at the memory.  The Lumin had been very surprised that they had agreed to build a temple to him on all of the worlds that had been ceded to them by the Vanir.

Even now he was one of their most popular deities.  There was currently a quiet whisper at the back of his mind as a Lumin youth requested intersession with his attempt to cheat on a test.  So adorable…

But all of his most wonderful mischief, troublemaking, and chaos sowing had come about because of iron self-control.  Because when he let himself go, Loki  _ really _ let himself go and it never turned out well for anyone, himself least of all.  Like the time he had tried to destroy Jotunnheim and then rather than stopping and cooly coming up with a plan to defeat Thor - who had found his own mortal woman and moral compass whilst on Midgard - using trickery and misdirection he had challenged his brother to a stand up fight.  

It was impossible to recall what he had been thinking at that moment, because he had not been thinking.  Furious, hurting, completely out of control, and lashing out, with it all ending in him hanging from the Bifrost and then deciding, “Right, death is better than this snarl of pain and broken blades that clogs my heart,” and letting go again, giving up any control and letting the universe decide his fate.

Thus sending him to Thanos, who allowed no creature in his keeping even a modicum of control, the Titan hoarding it all for himself.

The universe thought itself hilarious.

Once freed of his tether to Thanos and the Mind Stone, Loki had been twice over determined to never allow himself to slip out of his own dominion again.  

Then he had met Nora and THAT plan had been shot right to Hel.  No one could roil his emotions, turn his thoughts and beliefs and plans around and about with little more than a quick word and raised eyebrow, as well as generally unsettling his humours, as she could.  

In defence he had scrabbled about with jagged fingernails for what mastery remained to him.  

Physical control of himself.  That he could maintain. No, rather, he must maintain it.  

Nora was all too mortal, too  _ frangible _ to allow for anything else.  If he were not careful his body weight could kill her.  With too little control he could actually love her to death.  And had not that little fact turned into nightmare fodder on more than one occasion?  Subconscious memories of when they spent a rather trying Christmas in New Orleans and the stresses of it caused him to slip a little and fuck her unconscious, and after being unable to wake her for a few minutes had woken him screaming for months.

Which, in turn, woke Nora, who would then not sleep for fretting over him, making herself sick, which had, in turn again, made him feel worse.

He turned his head to look at her pretty ass where it was bent over his shoulder.  Such a delicate creature in his arms and his bed. It never failed to astonish Loki that she fearlessly took him.  In every sense of the word.

And now, on top of the normal dangers he presented to her, he was in heat, or whatever the Jotunn equivalent of such a state was.  In most lower mammals only the females had to endure the joys of estrus. However Frost Giants, because of the brutal conditions of their homeworld, had evolved with a double-tier system so they would only conceive when both partners were in the correct portion of their hormonal cycle.  It occurred when the weather was at its worst when everyone was trapped in their … caves or lean-to’s or whatever they had on Jotunnheim, to ensure that any young produced would be birthed in the warm season.

Loki’s already confused system - no other shapeshifter he had met had changed themself for the first time as incredibly young as he had, which meant whole levels of unforeseen oddness that were unique to him - had somehow decided that Polar Vortex conditions in Chicago meant it was breeding time for him and his mate.

The first time he had been less comfortable with his birthright and that combined with his startled realization that he was in love with Nora and his fear he had damaged her, had snapped him out of the erotically and evolutionarily charged state he had been in.  This time it seemed unlikely that anything would halt him. 

Especially with the sweet, heady scent of her wet and ready cunt so near to his nose and the taste of her still watering his mouth.  It was all he could do not to just drop her down his body straight on to his upright and yearning cock.

Because - he thought, using the few last brain cells he had that had not been just saturated with gallons of egregious Jotunn testosterone - all of he could think of was taking Nora in an animal rut until she was bred.

Loki was thankful that he had made it impossible for him to even accidentally impregnate her, should it even be possible considering the differences in their physiognomy.

The badly wounded elevator took them to the storage floor that was above theirs and beneath the roof.  He took the stairs leading up three at a time, noticing that Nora was yelling something at him. Those few working braincells noticed that he seemed to have forgotten both English and the Alltongue since it just sounded like noise.  

_ I will make her give forth with better noises than that _ , he thought in Jotunn.   _ Squealing and mewling and begging and begging and pleading... _

_ And I will remember to have that door repaired _ , he thought in Asgardian as he slammed the door to the roof off of its hinges.  The sky was brilliantly lit, the sun glowing white against a cloudless and impossibly vast sky.  Far below them the lake was covered in swirling mist and forming ice.

The air was clean and silent.  No one stirred in the city who did not have to.

Loki had to.

Nora fell silent, and he could feel her grow tense and then lightly pat his flank, like he was a nervous stallion about to kick its way out of a paddock.  

_ Well, _ he thought in some fucking language,  _ to paraphrase Stark, she not wrong _ .  

This was not good.  He really could hurt her.  

Her touch.  Her touch made it a thousand times worse.  He could feel each fingertip like fire burning through him.  

Jotunns loved fire.  They craved it as much as they worshipped the cold.  He wanted to bury himself in Nora’s blaze and break her into a thousand pieces beneath him, knowing she would give herself to him utterly and always, never saying no, because that was ever the way it was with them.  

Except these instincts he had were for a far sturdier female.

So those lonely few brain cells started suggested something.

Shaking in his efforts to not throw his wife down with her ass up and her cunt spread before him, he grabbed her and set her down away from his body.

She wrapped her arms about her breasts and looked around, confused.  “Um. Ok, not cold. Well, only a little. So good. But you seem-”

“I do not trust myself, Treasure,” his teeth were gritted and he dug his toes deep into the layer of hard, frozen snow that covered the roof.  “I will hurt you, in the place I am. But if I do not fuck you very soon I am quite sure I will go entirely mad instead of just charmingly insane around the edges as I have been of late.  I am feeling astonishingly savage.”

“Yeah, you sound JUST like a caveman,” she danced at bit from foot to foot, on her toes.  “My feet are still cold. I think that’s just me. It’s a good thing you are a Frost Giant.  No mortal man could endure -”

The little hops made her breasts peek at him from behind her arms, her lovely nipples long and in need of his teeth-marks.  

He could feel his fangs growing.  He would bite her, so if she moved he would make her bleed.  It would weaken her enough that he could take her as many times as was necessary.

“NORA!  I am quite serious. I am barely holding on.”

Then he punched the wall behind him, demolishing it and the stairway they had just climbed.

For the first time in years his wife looked at him with just a hint of fear in her eyes.  Loki was glad of it. The Jotunn in him desired a mate who recognised his power, the Asgardian in him was relieved that she understood.

“Ok, what do we do?”  

She was so calm.  He could see her knuckles going pale as she resisted touching him.  He could see how badly she wanted to, to reach for him, to offer him comfort, and fighting the urge as she recognised that one brush of her skin anywhere on him would send him over the brink.

“Do you remember the souvenir we picked up when we were visiting my old friend Queen Adalind?”

Nora thought for a moment and then she smiled.  Bright and just as viperous as any he had ever given her.

“You agree then?  I have to do this now, before my mind is too overwhelmed for magic.”

“Oh, yes,” she nodded.

 

Nora looked at her husband, splayed out, monstrously erect, his eyes like fire.  The immaculate lines of his beautiful, indigo body perfectly framed by the unmarked snow he rested on.  The normally pale caste marks that etched his smooth flesh had gone dark with his growing arousal. 

He was ready for her to do whatever she wanted, what she willed, restrained by fetters that had been designed, forged, and ensorcelled for two hundred years by one of his former lovers, desperate for a little revenge bondage. 

Fuck Adalind, but she did make an excellent restraint.

The chain somehow, magic probably, came up out of the ground and looped about Loki’s arms, pulling him down to the snowy roof, making him roar and finally slip the leash of restraint as he thrashed about, trying to free himself free after he had been the one to trap himself.  It wrapped about his throat so his neck was perfectly arched and straining, and then disappeared back into the concrete, spooling out again to wrap around his ankles, yanking them apart. Then it snaked its way around his hips that were pushing towards the sky, slamming him down, making the building shake beneath her feet.  

Finally, the simple clasp that held the two ends closed fell, its soft, ominous thud louder than it should have been.

More than ready, she could see the dangerous need in his eyes, the strain in his locked muscles.  The mad, animal need for her. 

Just knowing how bad it was for him, with the skin nearly splitting off of his cock made Nora even wetter.  So swollen and aching it hurt. 

The strange marks he had made on her back had warmed when they had first gotten outside.  One second it was so cold she felt like she was being flayed by ground glass and then the heat from them spread around her and she was fine.  Not warm, but rather reveling in the cold. Nora raised her arms to the weak winter sun and turned about so the still air rubbed against her skin.

Now the marks throbbed and her cunt throbbed in time with them.

Nora found herself swaying slightly, making a sound.  A singing, keening, humming noise. 

Jesus, was it a mating call?  

“What did you do to me?” she asked, lifting a foot to carefully drag her toes from the base of his cock to the tip, where they were dampened by the precum that was so abundant it pooled on his belly and rolled down his sides.  She kneaded the head a little and he tried to hump up, shaking with frustration at being unable to move as he wanted.

Loki had some explaining to do, about what exactly was going on.  But since he was now trying to reach the chain with his teeth and bite his way free to get to her, now wasn’t the time.  

He writhed, making guttural sounds with his already resonant voice, similar to the one she was  making. It seemed to crawl across her flesh, across her nerves as if they had been bared and were being caressed with velvet and rasped with calloused hands at the same time.

The ache of her started to turn to real pain.  It was too hot between her legs, like she had been rubbed with peppers.  Loki’s chest, broad and open to her, looked so lovely and cool. 

Nora lowered herself so she sat splayed on her husband’s chest.  It felt so good. Rubbing herself on him felt better, sliding back and forth, messy and grinding, head falling back and eyes closing.  Every ridge of muscle seemed there just to tease her, to offer a little comfort and then make her feel more. Circling her hips, she moved back a little to one of the raised caste marks that was perfect for teasing her clit against.  

Still she made that strange, singing noise.  

Looking at him, at what he had done for her, to bind himself, leave himself at her mercy, trusting her and only her was an impossibly humbling and wild feeling of joy and she wondered if this was how he felt about her?  

Just the thought made her wetter.  

Nora cupped her breasts, her nipples between pinching fingers, making her cunt clench around nothing but a desperate emptiness.  “Should I ride your tongue, Jotunn King?” Her voice was husky.

Loki growled.  Lazy, trembling, she looked at him.  A feral snarl showed his fangs. 

Less teasing and little nervous, she shook a finger at him, “Watch those things or I’ll leave you here and go play with some of the toys you’ve made me instead of you.”

He thrashed hard enough beneath her that a great sheet of ice that was hanging from the building split and cracked, crashing to the earth.  Nora tightened her thighs and grabbed him to keep from being tossed, each motion sending a jolt of pure pleasure through her.

Unlike what Loki would do if it were her, she showed some mercy, turning and back herself up so she was open to his mouth, dripping onto his lips.  

The broad, flat of his tongue licked her from crest to asshole, over and over, fast and steady, all of the while making sounds like he was dying.  Like she was dying.

Nora helplessly wrapped both of her hands about his thick, leaping penis, nuzzling the head and then trying to lick in time with what he was doing to her.  She couldn’t keep up but he didn’t seem to mind. The cool, saltiness of his copious precum made her ravenous. His cock had never tasted so good. She suckled on it, wanting him to come, to drown her as he was clearly trying to drown her in at the same time.

_ Yeah, there is something so fucked up with both of us right now, _ she thought, idly, not minding, moaning around the mouthful of him when he thrust his tongue deep into her.

Rubbing her nipples against the marks on his belly, Nora worked herself on that gorgeous tongue, trying not to come, trying to come, not sure what the hell she was trying to do anymore.  Reaching between them, she put two fingers to her clit and circled hard. When Loki snarled in appreciation the orgasm shot through her and she convulsed on him, pulling him farther into her mouth so he came as well.  Flooding her with come that was shockingly hot compared to the cool comfort of his skin.

Trembling and weak, Nora lay almost twitching along his body, all of her awareness between her legs as she pushed back harder against Loki’s mouth, needing more.  Beneath her cheek, his still ready cock twitched and throbbed.

In an ungainly scramble of limbs and a few moans, she found herself kneeling above him, pulling his cock up so she could slowly slide down it.  Each inch made her want to pull him in hard and all of the way, her shaking legs fighting her hungry cunt for dominance while he went mad under her.  

His long fingers fisted and there were loud, booming cracks in the distance, and the building shook beneath him as he shook beneath her.

“I’m going to fuck you now, Prince Loki.  I’m going to fuck that crazy right out of you and there isn’t anything you can do to make me do it faster than I want.”

Lowering and taking and soaking him, Nora spread her legs so she was speared to her depths.  

Gasping, accepting the pain of his size, she slowly worked her hips, loosening just a bit, softening about him, until the deep pain turned to a deep ache and she needed to move and move.  Undulating slowly, tightening about him and releasing she watched his face, so beautiful and the book she alone could read. When he grew close to peaking she would stop fully, not able to stop herself from whining a bit about it, but loving watching him pant and thrash helplessly beneath her as she used her flagging strength to pull all of the way off of him, briefly.

His eyes were panicked and he tried to find the words that for once didn’t dance naturally on his tongue.

Hands on his chest, staring into those burning eyes and seeing not her brilliant lover, her attentive husband, but her mate, Nora worked herself down again, all of him in her, and fucked herself through a sudden orgasm that milked him to another surge of hot sperm but still he stayed hard.  

It wasn’t enough yet for either of them.

Pulling her knees to his sides now she rode him, feeling the play of muscles under her as Loki moved the little the chain allowed.

Now she was just slamming up and down on him, no art, her knees digging into the icy rubble and hurting but unable to stop.  Lifting, almost empty, dropping, almost too full to bear. Her clit scraping on a perfectly placed caste mark, she bowed her back so she could use him to hit her g-spot, her nails digging into his hips that were slick with their combined wet.  The sound of their skin slapping together and the juicy sucking sound they made were like music, making her sway and twist, trying to find what she needed.

Nora licked her fingers, moaning at how good they tasted together.  Then, using that personal lube, she twisted so she could reach behind her, beneath his heavy, full balls, and tease his asshole, just barely fucking into it, then out, then deeper, so his heels dug into the concrete, his cock growing, impossibly, harder.

Every part of him was starving for her.  It made her crazy.

Her cunt clasped him hard, and this time as the orgasm came she chased it for both of them, the little grunts of agony, almost whining, coming from him helping her find what they needed.  

Loud, mad cries came from both of him as she collapsed on his chest, still coming, still milking more and more from him, as the endless, wrenching peak finally came.  Nora gasped out her love over and over, helpless, her mind consumed with that alone.

Limp, in pain from a number of until now unnoticed muscle pulls and the raw, bruised flesh of her thighs and even more private areas, so tired and pleasured tears leaked from her eyes, she just barely managed to reach out and flick the hasp holding the chain closed open, too worn out to even wonder if it might be dangerous.

The second the chain slithered away, Loki sprang, tossing her to the ground and crouching over her, grinning madly as the blue retreated and the needy fire of his eyes turned a cool, thoughtful green.  “Oh, my beloved princess, my cherished queen, my treasure, you are a dirty girl. How adorable…”

“You killed the stairs,” her arm flailed towards crumbled exit.  “I want to go home. I’m so tired. So tired I can’t even remember what I was going to say.  I love you.”

Lifting her as gently as he had tossed her over his shoulder roughly, Loki laughed, “I love you, more.  Naturally. Home we shall go,” as he walked she could vaguely see the stairs reforming.

Then she may have passed out a little, because when she woke she was in their bed.  Their wonderful, massive, bed with its dozens of pillows and furs that Loki swore were from evil animals that deserved to die. The magic he had worked on her had worn off and she was shivering slightly but nothing like the after effects of their first Jotunn  - Vortex interlude. This was the comfortable shivering of warming up after a day of playing in the snow.

Loki was wrapped about her, his large, warm hand circling over her, crooning in a slightly gloating way at every mark on her and even the few she had made on him.

He seemed especially pleased with the deep crescents her nails had left on his hips, pressing them himself to make them last longer.

“A nap first, and then a bath, and then a great deal of food…” he told her.

“A kiss first, then a nap, then a bath, and then lots of food,” she told him back.

He touched her chin, lifting it, and she put a hand to his cheek, their lips brushing, opening, their tongues touching, caressing, delving. She shivered harder, so his arms slid about her, pulling her against his chest.  Nora kissed the skin above his heart and fell asleep to his stroking her hair.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Loki's comment about being the makers of fashion is a paraphrase from Henry V.


End file.
